rebirth_of_the_night_mod_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Mod List
List (Outdated) The mod list for Rebirth of the Night as of version 2.66 * AppleCore (by squeek502) * Multi Mob Library (by Daveyx0) * Hunger Overhaul (by ProgWML6) * Serene Seasons (by TheAdubbz) * Better With Mods (by primetoxinz) * Hwyla (by TehNut) * BetterNether (by paulevs) * CoralReef (by primetoxinz) * Primitive Mobs (by Daveyx0) * Potion Core (by Tmtravlr) * In Control! (by McJty) * Shadowfacts' Forgelin (by ShadowfactsDev) * Extra Alchemy (by zabi94) * Glare Torch (by Guriguridqm4) * Ruins (Structure Spawning System) (by atomicstrykergrumpy) * IvToolkit (by Ivorforce) * Multi Mine (by atomicstrykergrumpy) * The Beneath (by Shinoow) * Snow! Real Magic! (by Snownee_) * Dynamic Trees - Pam's Harvestcraft Compat (by ferreusveritas) * ToroHealth Damage Indicators (by ToroCraft) * BNBGamingLib (by bloodnbonesgaming) * LootTableTweaker (by DarkhaxDev) * Rustic BOP Woods (by WolfieWaffle) * Albedo (by EpicSquid319) * Better Advancements (by way2muchnoise) * Silent Lib (by SilentChaos512) * LootTweaker (by Daomephsta) * Bookshelf (by DarkhaxDev) * Scaling Health (by SilentChaos512) * Pam's HarvestCraft (by pamharvestcraft) * Aether Continuation (by raptor4694) * NetherEx (by LogicTechCorp) * Bloodmoon (by Lumien231) * Game Stages (by DarkhaxDev) * Quality Tools (by Tmtravlr) * Idō (by bagu_chan) * Vertically Stacked Dimensions (by Cd4017be) * Minerva Library (by zabi94) * Spartan Weaponry (by ObliviousSpartan) * Tips (by DarkhaxDev) * The Aether (by GildedGames) * Dungeon Tactics (by PegBeard) * Ice and Fire: Dragons in a whole new light! (by alex1the1666) * Not Enough Cats (by AstroTibs) * Stygian End: Biome Expansion (by super_fluke) * Carry On (by Tschipp) * Davincis Vessels (by darkevilmac) * Set Bonus (by laike_endaril) * Village Names (by AstroTibs) * CraftStudio API (by ZeAmateis) * Climate Control/Geographicraft (by zeno410) * Better With Lib (BWM - Core) (by primetoxinz) * Additional Structures (by XxRexRaptorxX) * ConnectedTexturesMod (by tterrag1098) * CraftTweaker (by Jaredlll08) * Animated Recipe Button (by Fuzs_) * YUNG's Better Caves (by YUNGNICKYOUNG) * Let Me Sleep (by Fuzs_) * Custom Main Menu (by Lumien231) * Charm (by svenhjol) * Quark (by Vazkii) * AutoRegLib (by Vazkii) * CD4017BE Library (by Cd4017be) * AstikorCarts Carts (by MennoMax) * Traveller's Backpack (by tiviacz1337) * Underground Biomes (by Kreezxil) * Mantle (by mDiyo) * BnBGamingCore (by bloodnbonesgaming) * Biomes O' Plenty (by Forstride) * Tool Progression (by tyra314) * ReBind (by austeretony) * Resource Loader (by Lumien231) * Chunk Animator (by Lumien231) * JEI Hider (by WanionCane) * ATOP Armor for Biomes O' Plenty (by DelirusCrux) * Better HUD (by jobicade) * Wumple Util Library (by Stormwind99) * MTLib (by Jaredlll08) * Mo' Creatures (by DrZharky) * SwingThroughGrass (by exidex) * AttributeFix (by DarkhaxDev) * OreLib (by OreCruncher) * Initial Inventory (by Jaredlll08) * VanillaFix (by Runemoro) * AppleSkin (by squeek502) * Future MC (by thedarkcolour) * Hardcore Darkness (by Lumien231) * Custom Loading Screen (by AlexIIL) * Bountiful (by ejektaflex) * ModTweaker (by Jaredlll08) * Just Enough Items (JEI) (by mezz) * The Twilight Forest (by Benimatic) * Baubles (by Azanor13) * Chunk-Pregenerator (by Speiger) * BetterFps (by Guichaguri) * Mowzie's Mobs (by bobmowzie) * LibraryEx (by LogicTechCorp) * Nether Chest (by mangoose3039) * Mob Stages (by DarkhaxDev) * Spartan and Fire (by cbkovak) * Default Options (by BlayTheNinth) * RandomPatches (by TheRandomLabs) * Better Combat Rebirth (by SanAndreasP) * Triumph (by bloodnbonesgaming) * Void Fog (by Tamaized) * Fx Control! (by McJty) * Dynamic Trees - Biomes O' Plenty Compat (by mangoose3039) * LLibrary (by _ForgeUser11902522) * MovingWorld (by darkevilmac) * Let Sleeping Dogs Lie (by ohaiiChun) * Roguelike Dungeons (by greymerktv) * CoroUtil (by Corosus) * Hostile Worlds - Invasions (by Corosus) * Zombie Awareness (by Corosus) * Spartan Shields (by ObliviousSpartan) * Rustic (by mangoose3039) * Вращение Земли Майнкрафтская (Time-speed Mod) (by sedridor77) * Unloader (by Unnoen) * End: Reborn (by EleC0TroN) * Mouse Tweaks (by YaLTeR) * Dynamic Surroundings (by OreCruncher) * Dynamic Trees (by ferreusveritas) * Coloured Tooltips (by DarkhaxDev) * Item Blacklist (by DoubleDoorDev) * BountifulBaubles (by Cursed1nferno) * MMD OreSpawn (by jriwanek) * Fantastic Lib (by laike_endaril) * Grappling Hook Mod (by yyonne) * Epic Siege Mod (by Funwayguy) * Animania (by Purplicious_Cow_) * BiomeTweaker (by superckl) * Neat (by Vazkii) * NetherPortalFix (by BlayTheNinth) * Sound Filters (by Tmtravlr) * Better Animals Plus (by cybercat5555) * FoamFix for Minecraft (by asiekierka) * SimpleCore API (by skrallexy) * ToroQuest (by ToroCraft) * SimpleOres (by skrallexy) Category:Meta Category:Credits